


Interstellar

by Caighlee



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Gen, Sonnet, Space Exploration, characters are ambiguous, i love it so much I have to share, slightly imitates 'Do not go Gentle into that Good Night', wrote this for my creative writing class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caighlee/pseuds/Caighlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple sonnet about the movie that I wrote for my creative writing class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstellar

Light leads you forward, away from darkness

so you do not fall to despair in rage.

Fly, fly away to those days dauntless

so you can leave that cold, unknown dark age.

 

Strap into that suit and explore deep space:

see the stars and cautiously travel worlds,

write books to star stuff which you can’t erase;

explain cosmic columns as otherworld.

 

Time, perception, dimensions shift and change

as you bravely fight the darkness of night.

Do not forget those seemingly estranged

who suffer and starve from that dusty blight.

 

Darkness leads you away from light to find

light once again in suns far from mankind.


End file.
